


The Art of Romance

by lovethewings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethewings/pseuds/lovethewings
Summary: AU: Castiel Novak is a graduate art student. While TAing for a Live figure drawing class he meets Dean Winchester, a mechanic working as a nude model for the class to make extra money to help put his little brother through law school.





	The Art of Romance

Castiel Novak leaned back in his chair, arms crossed and observing the students as they filed in most of them were obviously well into the art studies program, a few of them were quite clearly new to the program, and a smaller number looked like they weren't even art majors. He could tell the latter two by how giddy they seemed while they were setting up their easels and drawing pads.A few of the students dithered between pencil sets and sticks of charcoal, but most seemed to know which mediums they preferred. Personally he had his own small sketch pad and charcoals on the TA desk in front of him.

  
Being TA for a figure drawing class wasn't exactly glamorous, but at least it allowed him to work on his own portfolio while he was there. Professor Macleod was talking to a few of the students and Castiel looked at his watch. Time for class to start, as soon as the models arrived. People always thought nude figure drawing was glamorous and sexy, but to tell the truth Cas never found anything about the practice to be attractive. The models sat or stood under a bright light while students stared at them trying to get the shapes and shading just right. A few times he’d seen students start crying when they couldn’t get it to work right. Part of his job in all of this was to watch the students the first week or two and make notes to weed out the students not mature enough for the class. There were always one or two in a class like this that were only there to ogle naked girls.

  
Professor Macleod cleared his throat and Castiel observed the class quiet down and settle into their seats as his vaguely Scottish accent filled the room. Warning them that immaturity and perversions would not be tolerated. They were artists and the models were human beings deserving of respect. He made a motion to Castiel and introduced him.

  
“If you need any assistance please ask myself or Mr. Novak and we will be happy to help you.” He motioned to the side door of the room for the models to come out.

  
The female model, a spunky little redhead smiled when she saw Cas and waved at him. Her white robe was tied shut. Charlie had been his best friend since they were in diapers. He smiled back and wiggles his fingers at her. She giggled. He could see a few of the male students giving him looks, Charlie was an attractive girl, too bad she didn’t swing their way. She’d let him know if any of the students became too forward with her, causing her trouble. She would take care of it on that end and then Cas could have them kicked from the class on top of it.

  
He didn’t recognize the other model, though. The females in the class were eyeing him curiously. Cas found the man’s emerald green eyes and squared jaw interesting from an artistic standpoint.

  
The male model had a very expressive face. He couldn’t have been more than twenty-eight, but he had the crows feet and laugh lines of an older man, his skin was sun tanned and he looked like someone who spent a lot of time outside. He smiled nonchalantly as he moved to the section marked out for them. Charlie whispered something to the man who laughed and shook his head.

  
When their robes dropped Castiel saw that the man was very fit, his muscles not defined, but those of a working man, someone who worked for a living and didn’t mind getting his hands dirty.

There was a tattoo on his right bicep, an angel with a flaming sword. There were scars in many places on his body that Castiel couldn’t help but imagine the stories he could tell.

  
Castiel had long thought himself immune to the effects of the nude form by now, he’d been in classes like this for six years now. As a second year graduate student there was nothing about the human form hadn’t seen. It had all become very analytical to him, but as his eyes wandered over the male model he found himself blushing in more places than one. He swallowed hard and turned his gaze back to the students. A few of the younger ones were giggling, but none of them seemed to be too immature at the moment. He would have to keep an eye on them.

  
That was going to be difficult if his eyes kept wandering back to the male model the way they were There was something about the man and his green eyes that drew Castiel’s gaze right back to him. Castiel sat down and took up his sketch pad and charcoals. He’d been planning on observing the students for this class, he wanted to do a sort of meta -collection about artists themselves, but he couldn’t take his eyes from the naked man at the front of the classroom. He found himself sketching the man just like the students he was supposed to be watching. He was sure that plenty of people were sketching Charlie as well, in fact most of the students, those that were experienced art majors would sketch both models, studying the way light bounced off the skin of one and onto the other and how their two bodies had similarities and differences and the physical build and make up of the two forms.

  
Castiel only drew the man. He looked up and down at the page and while he should have been focusing on the students he’d drawn a remarkably accurate portrait of the man’s face. He had a lazy expression, he was trying not to become too involved in the students but in Castiel’s drawing the man smiled, his crow’s feet and laugh lines more pronounced than they were in this very moment. His green eyes, rendered in black and white charcoal were expressive and they shone off the page like nothing castiel had ever seen before.

  
He was fond of capturing emotion in his subjects and now that he saw this image he found himself wondering what the man’s actual smile would look like. Castiel was usually pretty accurate. Before he’d become an art major he’d actually been trying to become a doctor, a basic knowledge of human anatomy really helped to understand how a subject would look in poses he’d never seen it in.

  
When Castiel next looked up from his sketchbook he saw the man looking at him from the corner of his eye. His eyes were such a brilliant green that even at this distance with such a small portion of it visible he could see it. Both models shifted poses, Charlie shifting in her seat to put her feet in the man's newly crossed lap even as he shifted to get a better view of Castiel.

  
He would have to make a point to ask Charlie about the man. Castiel lowerd his gaze quickly, slightly ashamed at having been caught ogling the model like some first year art student, the kind of student he was supposed to be keeping an eye out for. He looked over to professor Macleod who was busy grading papers for another class. Castiel decided now was a good time to make a round of the class and observe the work the students were doing, get a feel for how they might be able to progress this semester.

  
Several of the students were focusing mainly on one of the subjects, though more than a few were focusing on both. He could tell that some of the younger students, obvious first timers, were getting frustrated with the models' changing positions. He watched one girl, an older student as her hand moved quickly across the page. She was good. She'd managed to capture this most recent pose between both models with extreme accuracy. The way they interacted with each other, Charlie's feet touching the man and the way their two bodies effected the light and shadow of the situation. In all the sketched he saw on her large sheet of paper she had left their faces blank where others were focusing too much on the faces.

  
He moved on and as he passed certain students he made a mental note to put them on a watch list for professor Macleod. They were focusing too much on genitalia and breasts for his liking. One boy he tapped on the shoulder, when he realized that he was masturbating behind his easel in the back of the class, his hand down his pants like a teenager that couldn't control himself. "Out," he said sternly, his voice rough, a trick he'd learned from an older brother. The more gravel in your voice the less likely people were to argue with you on matters like this.

  
A few of the nearer students turned to look in his direction and professor Macleod looked up from his papers when the student packed his supplies into the tackle box under his easel and left, face bright red at having been caught. Castiel didn't pity him, if you were going to do embarrassing things in public you should be prepared for the repercussions. Albeit, Castiel had never come across something quite like that in any of the previous figure drawing class he’d been in. Neither had he done something so stupid, though he had done his fair share of dumb things in public. Charlie caught his eye from her position at the front of the room and cracked a smile. This wasn't her first rodeo and she knew what he'd just caught the kid doing. She winked at him and he rolled his eyes. A few of the students that were drawing her looked back at him. The TA sleeping with one of their nude models would be prime gossip.

  
He went back to observing the students and once the models had shifted again, the man being coached quietly by Charlie in how to make it interesting for the art students, he went back to his own sketchbook. He preferred to prop his sketchbook on his crossed legs instead of an easel. This time he forced himself to start drawing the students but between rough sketches and looking at the students he couldn't help but observe the male model.


End file.
